


A Baby on The Way

by MarigoldWatson



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldWatson/pseuds/MarigoldWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair awaits the birth of his and the Hero of Ferelden's first child</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Baby on The Way

**Author's Note:**

> I had always had this thought in my head that wondered, if Alistair and the Warden ever had a child would it be a baby filled with the taint? An Abomination? Or a baby? So this was my own little rambling. 
> 
> I hope this came out good and you all enjoy.

Alistair had paced the ominous and cold hallway so many times he had lost count ages ago he was sure. Never one to pick up on bad habits (other than when they had been traveling all across Ferelden; Wynne chastising him for picking open closed wounds and wearing dirty socks on top of dirty socks), Alistair had been in such a fit he’d begun to bit the nails on his fingers until he’d reached the nerves. Sometimes controlling himself to not push past the pain was hard not to do in light of his current situation. 

Another cry of pain sounded from behind the door of the room he had just vacated. The sound vibrating off the walls and trailing down acting like a sickening echo that clenched his heart and thrust him towards the room and the woman he loved.

It seemed so silly, and yet, so long ago when she had first offered to be his wife, to rule, alongside him. 

She had been his first, and only, love. Even though he hadn’t been thrilled with the idea of becoming Ferelden’s next king and taking over for his brother, King Cailin, Alistair had wholeheartedly welcomed the idea of her doing it by his side. The alternative of giving her up would have been too much on his kind heart.

He’d told her right after that he knew that the country would want an heir to the throne. Especially one with his bloodline and that of the Hero of Ferelden: The Warden Commander. Alistair had told her, maybe even in his own way warned her, that even just one Warden with the taint could barely have children. Two of them? That possibility almost seemed like a joke.

But she had been so optimistic causing him, in turn, to be the same. The first couple of years they had gone about their civic duties. Her venturing down to Amaranthine and him spending some time at Weisshaupt trying to keep the other Wardens off the trail of how both Alistair and her had made it out alive from the battle with the archdemon. Shivering even now at the remembrance of creating a demon offspring with Morrigan.

Alistair would be called a liar if he ever said he never thought about what happened to the child. It was, in fact, just as much a part of him as it was that wretched apostate. Those thoughts, however, he tried not to think about because they saddened him the most. Not because of her necessarily but because out there, somewhere, was a child of his he would never know. And the woman he loved the most seemed unable to give him a child of their own as she so desperately desired.

After the first four years and no heir had been had, Eamon had started in just as fast as Alistair knew he would. Berating them both until they both couldn’t take anymore about keeping the bloodline alive.

So she had turned to Wynne and others for help. Having them come up with potions and concoctions by the dozens for her to try and take to help fight the taint and maybe help her carry a child. When the first year nothing happened he watched as she threw herself into her Warden Commander duties; coming up with every excuse that she could to not come back to the castle in Denerim. To the hundreds of questions of the cities people asking where an heir from their king and his queen, and the endless whispers of staff spreading their own rumors about the couple.

Alistair watched as the first two years of actively trying for an heir began to destroy his wife’s spirit. The first time she had become pregnant, miscarrying only within a few sparred months. He and tried to console her for the loss; saw how much it ate away at the spirit and soul he loved so much about her. At night when he had tried to hold her, she would push him away violently, screaming about how could anyone love a wife that was as broken as she? That couldn't give him the family he had wanted? 

No matter the amount of sadness she weighed down upon herself, Alistair never gave up on her and told her that they would celebrate their beloved child every year and that one day he knew they would have another child of their own.

At the time, Alistair had believed it; believed it because he needed his darling wife to believe it. Deep down he could feel that doubt in him brewing. He didn’t think that they would ever be able to have the luck of carrying another child again. It was just too hard. But hearing another scream entire the hallway he was proven wrong again. 

In the fall of the last ending year of the Dragons, she had announced with Wynne that she had been with child again. Active tears streaming down her rosy alabaster skin as she ran to him and embraced him so tightly he thought he would break in two. He himself taking her in his arms just as fiercely as it hit him he would finally have a child with the love of his life. 

Soon after the doubt began to come in but when she made it past the firs t couple of months, it dawned on him that they would be able to carry this baby through; to see it through. 

That’s when his own questioning began. 

Two Grey Warden’s had never conceived a baby before. This was the first live birth, to Alistair’s knowledge, and even the Warden’s in Weisshaupt came down to spend the remaining month to lay witness to the birth. He had heard their whispers. Of what the taint would do to the baby. If it would leave the infant corrupted and unholy.

He had even heard some men whisper about killing the infant as soon as it was birthed; that had sent Alistair into a blood rage so pure he couldn’t even remember threatening to kill the men where they stood. But he had done it and his body and trembled with rage the remainder of that night.   
Maybe he had been so angry because apart of him had worried about it as well. What if the taint changed the child into something…monstrous? Could he still call it a baby or a child at all?

As he listened to his wife, his partner, his lover, his Warden Commander grunts and struggles of persistence and pain; the soothing muffled sound of Wynne’s sagely guidance of support, he knew he would get the answers the sought in a matter of moments. His body feeling giddy with excitement and ill all at once.

Suddenly, a shrill cry so high pitched and child like jerked him from his thoughts and too the door. Without another thought he swung the giant oak doors open and stepped inside. No one was shocked at his sudden appearance as he slowly made his way to the bed that held his family. Wynne gave a light squeeze on his arm as he looked down in literal shock and awe at his exhausted, sweaty, yet radiant wife as she held a wreathing child in her arms. 

Looking up at him as he finally made it to her side she spoke lightly, “King Alistair Theirin I’d like you to meet…your son.”


End file.
